AI AS50
AI AS50 ('''A'ccuracy I'nternational '''A'nti-material 'S'niper rifle .'''50 BMG)'' is a semi-automatic anti-material sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The AS50 is a semi-automatic anti-material sniper rifle built by Accuracy International chambered with 5 rounds of .50 BMG ammunition. It does very high damage to all enemies including Titans and zombies, making it suitable for both Human Scenario and Zombie Mods. However, it has very high recoil and very heavy. Advantages *Fatal damage to humans and zombies *Suitable for Human Scenario *Short reload time *High accuracy even when not zoom *High rate of fire *High stun power *Enhanceable *Accurate even if the user is jumping or running Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Low magazine size *Expensive price and ammunition cost *High recoil Tips Damage Values Values are approximate and determined by community testing. Normal matches *Recommended because it can kill an enemy with just one shot on head, chest (without armor) and gut. *It is accurate even not scoping. *Fire it one at a time. Continuous fire will cause very inaccurate shots. Stay steady and relax for each shots. *The clip size is low so make sure your shot counts. *Although the reload time is short, it is still recommended to find a safe place to reload. *AS50 do not need quick-switch tactics to make it shoot faster. Zombie Mods *Shoot common zombies while they are in mid-air to knock them away except Heavy zombie, Normal zombie and Ganymede that are using Berserk ability. *Shoot the zombie in the head for maximum damage. It causes around 300 damage for armored opponent or 400 damage to unarmored opponent. *5 rounds of AS50 damages 1140 ~ 2280 to zombies, and 1875 ~ 11400 when Deadly Shot is activated. So aim at the zombie's head as much as possible! *When the morale boost is 200%, Deadly Shot is not needed. Aim straight for the head and fire! Zombie Scenarios *Not recommended due to low clip size, expensive price and swarming zombies. *However, it is still good in dealing high health zombies like bosses and mini-bosses, albeit a little risky. *600 rounds of AS50 can burn $12000, so do not buy all ammo at once. *5 rounds of AS50 can deal 2500 ~ 5000 damage to bosses with maxed firepower. Human Scenarios *Good weapon when dealing with Titans and bosses. *Blue Titans can be shot down with 6 shots to the head. *Not recommended to destroy barriers, though. Tactics facing AS50 user Classic battle *This weapon has a very high recoil, so kill them in close gap areas as the users do not have enough time to kill you. *Don't stand alone in wide areas because the user can kill you easily. *If you want to cooperate with your teammates, do not make a straight row because the users can finish up your team if the users are experienced. Zombie Infection *If you use Regular zombie or Ganymede, use berserk skill in wide areas to infect them as the user would not have much time to kill you. *The user can kill a zombie with HP less than 2500 if they use Deadly Shot and in ducts so be aware of them. *Always jump if you are using Light Zombie/Sting Finger to avoid the shots. Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement Achievable weapon titles: *Kaiser *Vanquisher *Talos *Argos Variants AS50 Enhanced Editions AS50 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to improve its performance. AS50 Pink Gold Edition AI AS50 Pink Gold Edition is the gold edition of AS50 with rose art on its magazine box. It can only be obtained rarely in Code Box. This gold edition is lighter than the original weapon by 2%. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Small numbers of AS50s were being tested by the Navy Seals. * : Used by the Special Air Service. Events Taiwan/Hong Kong *7 January 2014: Resale for Weapon Enhancement. Singapore/Malaysia *This weapon was released on 5 December 2012 alongside Siege map. *19 June 2013: Resale for Weapon Enhancement. *You can get it free for 30 days from Battlefield Supply. Indonesia *This weapon was released on 15 January 2014. Comparison to Barrett M95 Positive *Higher fire rate (+51%) *Lighter (-3%) *Shorter reload time (-1.0 seconds) *Higher rate of fire Neutral *Same buy cost ($5000) *Same magazine size (5) *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Can be enhanced Negative *Lower damage *Less accurate (-69%) *Higher recoil (+17%) *Lower knockback power Comparsion to SVD Positive *Higher damage (+4%) *Higher accuracy (+19%) *Higher rate of fire (+8%) *Faster reload time (-0.7 seconds) *Can be enhanced Negative *Lower clip size (-5) *Lower reserve magazine (-40) *Higher recoil (+10%) *Heavier (+11%) *More expensive (+$900) Gallery AS50= File:As50_viewmodel.png|View model As50.gif|Fire and reload animations Cs assault0125.jpg|In-game screenshot Seals as50.jpg|A SEAL Team 6 operative with an AS50 as50promosg.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Taiwan_poster.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:As50_poster.jpg|Thailand poster aias50cp.jpg|China poster IndRebootPoster.jpg|Indonesia Poster File:As50_hud.png|HUD icon Draw sound Firing sound Reload sound |-| Expert= File:As50_viewmodel_expert.png|View model AS50_expertwmdl.jpg|World model 295377 497266443676429 100587675 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster |-| Master= File:As50_viewmodel_master.png|View model AS50_masterwmdl.jpg|World model 295377 497266443676429 100587675 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Cs italy 20120222 1648020.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Pink Gold= File:As50g_viewmodel.png|View model 548692_401827436553664_1351558562_n.jpg|World model 408932_291138524323379_15479857_n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster As50gold.jpg|China poster Cs italy 20121010 1016110.jpg|In-game screenshot AS50PG-Cbox.jpg|Obtained via Code Box File:As50g_hud.png|HUD icon Trivia *The AS50's reload animation greatly resembles the AS50's reload animation in [http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AS50_Demonstration_-_Modern_Warfare_3 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3]. External links *AS50 at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:.50 BMG users Category:Accuracy International Category:British weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Anti-Material Rifle Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Long range weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with gold variants